She Found Us
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Sonny in a Kindergarten teacher. Chad is still an actor. Can this little girl bring them back together, after years of separation? Channy. Chad/Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! (:**

"Morning!" Sonny exclaimed as she entered the classroom of little five-year-olds. They all beamed at her, smiling.

Ms. Monroe was a favorite teacher at the elementary school near Hollywood. There were groups of a few kids at twelve small tables.

"Hi, Celsey!" Sonny flashed a smile at the quiet little girl. She was very timid and shy. The little girl flashed a smile.

"Alright, class, please raise your hand when I call your name and say, 'Here!'!" Sonny was still her peppy, old-self.

"Rachel?"

"HEREEE!"

"Adam?"

"Present."

"Nicholas?"

"Heree."

"Celsey?" The little girl raised her hand gently from the place it was from. Sonny finished the list of kids for attendance. Sonny arranged some papers sloppy clipped together, and grabbed a stack on papers with a paper clip holding them together.

"Now, kids, it's time for parent/teacher conferences! So just have Mommy and/or Daddy sign these slips and let them know when's a good time for me to meet with them! Now-"

"Good morning, students! Let's say the pledge, shall we?" A voice from the AP was heard.

The kids in Sonny's class had rose, put their hands on their hearts, and, in their tiny little voices, said:

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the republic, for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, and for justice and all."

The little five year olds sat back down.

"Kids, guess what? We're gonna be reviewing our shapes, and doing a small project! Sounds fun, huh?"

"YAY!" The whole class shouted. Celsey perked a little smile, rarely ever seen. Sonny smiled at the little girl.

Ms. Monroe walked over to the dress erase board and handed out little chalkboards for the students. She even had colored chalk– a favorite among many of the students, especially Celsey.

Celsey always picked the same piece of chalk– how she depicted it, Sonny didn't know. All she knew was it was purple.

"Okay, now, can you guys and gals draw me a circle?"

The class did as they were told. Sonny looked at them approvingly, and the little girls and little boys of Ms. Monroe's class went on with their lesson.

It was now almost the end of the day, and it was lunchtime. The little feet had scurried to get their little lunch boxes with Hannah Montana and Camp Rock on it and happily devoured the small sandwiches and cookies, crusts trimmed.

Celsey sat next to the same two boys everyday. She'd play with them at recess, and sometimes her other little friend, Sarah would join them.

Sarah joined the threesome and looked at Celsey. Sonny overheard the conversation.

"Cwelsy, where is yo wunch?" Celsey looked around. She shrugged.

"I-I-I gwess my Daddy forgot…"

"Tawt 'bout yo Mama?" Sarah asked. Celsey looked down this time.

"Oh. Um… I don't gots a Mommy…" Sonny stepped over to the table and knelt down next to Celsey.

"Celsey, take my sandwich, you like peanut butter and jelly?" Sonny asked. Celsey looked excited and cracked a little small smile.

"Tawn you. Mwiss Mwonroe."

"No problem, sweetie." Sonny smiled graciously at the girl and walked back to her desk as she went through some files. She found Celsey's.

Celsey's Emergency Cards and Contact Cards only had her father and aunt written on them. Sonny was shocked. Celsey didn't have a mother, and a father that barely cared.

Among her students, Sonny's favorite was Celsey overall. Celsey was a very sweet, caring girl. She was polite, and been blessed with manners, and was as cute as a button.

The bell had rung for the students to be dismissed. Ms. Monroe walked her class of twenty-two students into the school's front courtyard and saw the numerous students either traveling by bus or parent.

One of the little boys Celsey was with hugged her and waved goodbye as he climbed into his mother's arms. Celsey's lip quivered from bits of jealously.

"Sweetie, where's your Daddy?" Sonny asked. Celsey shrugged.

"I twink he fwogot." Sonny rolled her eyes. She held out her hand.

"C'mon, sweetie, we'll call your Daddy, okay?" Celsey agreed as they walked down to the Main Office. Sonny was furious. How could a father be such a horrible– _father?!_

Sonny glanced at the cards and dialed the number. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, yes, this is Ms. Monroe, Celsey's Kindergarden teacher, I think you forgot to come and pick up your daughter?"

"I'm busy now. Call me back in, say, an hour?"

"Sir, please come and get your daughter!"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, gosh." Sonny put the phone back in it's receiver.

"C'mon. We'll wait for your Daddy outside."


	2. Chapter 2

"Celsey?" A voice called. Sonny sat up from the bench that she and Celsey were resting on for over an hour. Sonny glared at the father, and then gasped. He gasped, right on cue after she did.

"Chad?!"

"Sonny…?" Sonny crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"So this is what you've been doing for the past eight years, hm?" Sonny asked. Chad glanced at his daughter, then at Sonny.

"Alright, Celsey, let's go." Sonny pulled his arm.

"No, Chad, we need to talk," she said, giving him a look. He looked at Celsey.

"Fine. Your place at 7:30. You live-"

"Here's the address," Sonny said, removing a pen from her pocket and scribbling her address down on Chad's hand, making him mad, "Don't be late. And don't forget."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Chad finally said, ending it, taking Celsey's hand and leading her outside. She gave a small wave to Sonny, and Sonny returned the smile.

* * *

"Thanks, um, bro, for taking her."

"_Her_ has a name, Chad. You need to change your life. Honestly, what's happened to you? What's happened to _our_ baby brother?" Chad's brother asked, gesturing towards his other sibling.

"Whatever, man. Bye, Cels." Chad said, leaving. He slammed the door shut, and left Celsey in tears.

"Uwncle Twony, does Dada luv me?" Chad's brother, Tony, looked at his niece.

"Y-Yes, Celsey, he does. Sweetie, wanna go play a game? I'll give you a piggy back ride!" Tony offered, crouching down to Celsey's level. She jumped right on him, a satisfied smile and a giggle.

Chad stayed by the glass door, hearing his daughter's excitement, and what he was missing out on. He sighed, and went over to his limousine.

He awaited for the door to be opened, saying, "I haven't got all day!" His chauffeur rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Mister Cooper. Let me get that for you." He gritted the last part. "Where shall we be going tonight?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"To 'this!' Address!" Chad said, waving his hand in his face. The chauffeur caught the address, stepped into the driver's side, and entered Sonny's address into the GPS.

Chad crossed his legs, and plugged his iPod into his ears. He put it on shuffle, and listened to the first song.

Meanwhile, Sonny was around her apartment, fretting, about him.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Sonny asked herself, collapsing onto her couch. "How did we end up here?" Sonny placed her hand on her forehead, doubting and wishing. Her apartment buzzer went off.

"It's me." Sonny removed herself from the couch, and opened the door. No longer in her previous attire, Chad stared at her.

"Stop staring and take a seat," Sonny harshly said. Chad did as he was told. Sonny sat down, and icily stared at him.

"So, I move from _So Random!_ and stop acting, you stop talking to me completely, and…and…and you have a daughter?!"

"What does it matter to you? Yeah, I eloped with some cast member of _MacKenzie Falls_, had a baby, and stopped talking to you… but it doesn't mean that I don't regret it."

"I'm sure," Sonny said.

"I'm being serious. I do regret not keeping in contact with you," he sincerely said.

"You know, Chad," Sonny said in her matter-of-fact voice, "I would've loved to help raise Celsey."

"Who says that you still can't?" Chad asked.

"What?" Sonny asked back.

"Celsey thinks you're great," Chad said smiling, "but she probably hates me," he said, with a frown. Sonny rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you– you just need to spend more time with her!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad smiled.

"You know, Sonny, I think we've both changed a little over these few five years."

Sonny nodded her head in agreement, grinning. "Yeah, I think we have."

Chad's watch beeped a little. It was now ten after ten and it was way past Celsey's bedtime.

"I gotta go, I think they need me for a late shot," Chad said.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Really, Chad, really? What just happened? I thought we were actually getting somewhere. But I should've known that you weren't gonna change…"

Chad started to get up and leave.

"… not even for your daughter." Sonny finished her sentence with a harsh tone because Chad; quite frankly, deserved it. He slammed her apartment door, having a picture fall off the back.

Sonny walked over to the now smashed frame, and out came a picture of her and Chad from the earlier days.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore," she said, and walked into her bedroom.

Chad, on the other hand, had stormed out of his limousine, slamming the door. He unlocked the door to his house, where his siblings were. His brother pointed towards the stairs.

"She took a bath, we read her a story, and she was out like a light.," Tony had said. Chad shook his hand. Tony removed his hand in utter disgust; his own blood just shook his hand, nothing like a hug?

"You know," he started, "ever since you became a teen drama actor, you've let it get to your head," Tony had said with a hint of harsh-ness. Chad stared at him.

"Come on, Chelsea," Tony said to their sister, softly. She came downstairs from Celsey's bedroom. She hugged her brother good bye, and left with their brother.

Chad slid down to the floor, running his fingers through his hair.

"What have I done?"

**I'm sorry for leaving this story for over a month. It made me so happy with the reviews I got because this is the first time that one chapter has gotten thirteen reviews. You guys rock, and thank you so much! I'll hopefully try and write a chapter later to make it up to you guys for me being mean. Hopefully I won't be sleeping since it's almost two where I live. In the morning. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Honestly, you guys are so amazing. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I never update, but hopefully this longer chapter will make up for the down time.**

Conference night. With Sonny Monroe.

Chad straightened out his tie, flattened it, and took a glance at the mirror. Little Celsey was there, in a little tiara and tutu, and small wand in her hand, the top shaped like a star.

Chad knelt down to her level, and grinned at her, "Sweetie, Daddy's gonna see Ms. Monroe tonight. I need to see how you're doing in class."

"Can I goes with you? Please?" she pleaded, clasping both hands around the wand's body.

"If I was aloud to I would. But Aunt Chelsea's here and you're gonna spend the whole night with her..."

"That's right," a voice said, scooping Celsey into her arms, tickling the five-year-old. Celsey giggled wildly, her face flushing to a bright red full of happiness. Chelsea Cooper stopped tickling her niece and put her on the ground again. "Cels, go to your room and pick out a movie, and head on to the family room."

The little legs moved swiftly to go pick out a movie.

"Thank you, Chels," Chad had said, embracing his sister for the first time. Ever. She was shocked by his sudden affection, but accepted his hug. She pulled away and sighed.

"Chad, it's no problem. Good luck, and don't get mad at Sonny. Behave, okay? She's gonna be mad at you, you know it as well as I know it. So don't make it any worse for you or her. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." They were now on the ground level of the house, Celsey bouncing on the couch in her tutu. He glanced at the five year old and smirked to himself, thinking, _What have I been missing?_

"Again, thank you," Chad said, and walked outside into the chill of the fall at night, into his own car, with no limo this time.

*** * ***

Chad was the last parent that Ms. Monroe would be seeing that night, and he was quite nervous. He had a mother and father sitting next to him, saying who was going where after their son was done so they could go to the middle school. _Why couldn't I have just been first and gotten it over with? _He glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, why couldn't I be the first one?" he pondered to himself, the pair giving him weird glances. At smiled back at them as they returned to their own conversation, minding their own business.

The second hand had slightly made a move to the right, it was now seven-thirty. Appointments were to only last about ten, fifteen, twenty minutes at the most.

The third door on the right had slowly creaked open, the familiar brunette peeking her head outside, "Next?" her sweet voice asked, awaiting the arrival of the next of numerous parents she'd seen all night.

Chad held his hand up in the air, his pointer finger standing. She looked down at the floor as he walked over to her; she opened the door more widely for Chad to come in. She shut the door behind herself, watching Chad gaze around.

"So, this is it, huh?" he asked, glancing at the toys, the shelves of books, the colorful activity rugs.

"Yup," she said awkwardly, grabbing a seat. He pulled the chair in front of her desk out and sat in it, and clasped his hands together, tapping his foot.

"You know I really don't having bad to say about Celsey; she's very well-mannered, shares, and is very intelligent."

He nodded his head.

"I go on about her for hours without one bad thing being said."

He shook his head this time.

"Why'd you come here tonight then?" she asked.

Her swallowed a nervous gulp, and glanced around the wall that had a posters of wild life on it.

"I'm interested in my daughter," he said, defensively, but added, "and I _needed_ to see you."

"You _needed _to, huh?" Sonny asked. She stood up, and walked around him in circles, not looking down at him.

"I did," he said. "I needed to apologize to the one girl who wouldn't have left me and deep down, that I care for, and the one who still cares for me."

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked, her brown eyes glowing at him; he was now standing eye level to her. He scratched his head.

"Why? Why Chad?!" she asked, her eyes getting watery.

"I was going to be responsible for a life. I could never see you again after the mistake I made."

"I would've _helped_ you, Chad. You should know by now- that despite whatever it's been, if I'm yelling at you, chatting with you, or when I snuck out with you, helping you, you helping me- that I _love__d_ you, and that I _still _do."

Tears were now falling out from her eyes, dripping down her pink cheeks. "And when you left, how much do you think it broke my heart?"

He pulled her to his chest, she inhaled his smell, the familiar smell she recognized, even if it had been a few years, she recognized his smell. He wiped her tears with thumb, one by one, and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back, lightly, and pulled away.

"You know I can't forgive you THAT easier, dear," she said, smirking at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'm starting to each and everyday," she said, embracing him, and going into his arms, Chad snuggling her closer to his chest, kissing her head.

*** * ***

"I don't get how you could forgive him so easily," Nico breathed at lunch with Sonny.

Nico had stayed friends with Sonny for the longest, going on occasional lunch dates with her. He knew that he really didn't have a chance with her, but that had been okay. He was there for her, and besides Grady, he'd been one of the closest males Sonny had.

He still had the same sense of fashion, a plaid fedora, sweater vest, and dark skinny jeans with high top Nikes. Sonny still considered him a dork, but he'd been one of her best male companions.

She took a sip of her ice tea with a lemon wedge in it.

"I know it seems ridiculous, Nic, but he has the cutest daughter. And he really means it."

Nico sighed, but he was willing to give in. "I just don't wanna see you hurt, Son."

"I know, Nico, and I really appreciate, more than you could believe. But I just gotta give him a chance. He's been going out more and more with daughter and coming closer to his family a step at a time."

"As long as you're happy, Sonny," he said, smiling, taking a sip of his drink. "Whatever you say."

*** * ***

"I appreciate this, sis," Chad said, pulling his sister towards him. She hugged him back, and straightened out his tie. She smiled at her little brother, and looked at him.

"No problem, Chadikins," she said, pinching his cheek like a child, "I'm very proud of you. You're becoming yourself mroe and more everyday- if that makes sense," she said, pondering. He chuckled, and agreed with her.

It had been, exactly six months since Sonny and Chad and actually started going out, giving Sonny a little for her to adjust to the fact that she'd be seeing his daughter for the next few months, and even beyond.

So, it'd really been eight months later. And Chad was going to do something big tonight.

"Do you have everything?" she asked him, hearing giggles from a little girl downstairs with their brother.

"I think," he said, "I just need to check on something with my little girl," Chad had said, dashing towards the stairs. His sister was left in the breeze, but a smile crept on her face when she heard the words _my little girl. _

Chad had made his way to the first floor of the house.

Celsey stopped in her footsteps as Chad approached her, and he crouched down to her level.

"Cels, you like Ms. Monroe, right?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yesh!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy.

**Sorry that this basically sucks, but I;m running out of ideas. I have two, three big ideas to continue this story so I had to skip or else it'd drag on forever. I don't expect this story to be like over twelve chapters, either.** **Sorry for this disappointing chapter. I have off, so maybe I can write more later. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews!** **I have time now so why not write this chapter? (:**

Chad really hadn't been _this_ nervous in his life, except for when he was auditioning for MacKenzie Falls when he was twelve.

He made his out of his house to go get Sonny from her apartment, and bring her back to his home.

He had the garden set with lanterns and flower pedals everywhere, a sweet smell mixed in the Cooper backyard. He'd done it earlier, and he would get help with candles being lite, leading to the bench.

He drove himself the short distance to Sonny's apartment, and pressed the intercom button to alert Sonny that he would be waiting for her. He had a bouquet of a dozen roses.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, revealing Sonny in a red dress that have t-shirt like sleeves, and went to her knees, with black heels.

"You look gorgeous," Chad said, snaking his arms around her waist. She blushed then smiled, and replied with a quiet, "Thank you." He kissed her gently, then opened the door for her to exit to his car, then opened the car door.

"Why thank you, Mister Cooper," she giggled as she shut the door closed and awaited for her boyfriend to get into the driver's side of the car.

He stepped inside, started the ignition and pulled out of the spot he'd previously been parked in, and headed off.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked, curious. He smiled to himself.

"A surprise. You'll never forget this night, Sonny." She smiled to herself, thinking of the many possibilities.

_Is he going to propose to me?_ she wondered.

On the way, Chad dug something out of his pocket. For a minute, Sonny got excited, thinking, _Is he proposing to me in his car?!_ She adjusted her hair, to make sure she looked alright and gave a glance in the rear view mirror.

He plunged out a red bandanna. She slumped her shoulders in disappoint, but also relief, because being proposed to in a car was _not _the way she wanted to tell her family and friends of how Chad proposed.

"Put this on for me, babe, please?" he asked politely, handing her the bandanna while keeping his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel.

"O...kay," she said, weirded out. She tied the handkerchief around her head covering her eyes, and sighed.

Chad held her hand on the stone pathway to the gate to the Cooper backyard. He noticed the red and pink pedals scattered through the whole yard, the Japanese lanterns lite, and vanilla candles also lite, a few of them surrounding the black bench.

"Can I take this blindfold off?" she asked, getting tired of wearing it.

Chad chuckled and went behind her, starting to untie the knot. As he took it off, she gasped.

"Chad, it's so beautiful out here! How'd you do it?!" she exclaimed, as he opened the gate for her.

"Well, I got help from my family," he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"It's really magnificent, Chad," she blushed at him, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and guided her to the bench where the smell of roses and vanilla scented candles were.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing his hands for her to seat. She did as she was told, and smiled at him.

He sighed, took a breath, and looked at her, both hands in pockets.

"I've been thinking bout it since we've started going out," he said, breathing more, "and, I know we did have a thing for each other back then..."

"And, well, as you can see, I'm really nervous. Sonny, I love you." he said, getting down on one knee, and kissing her hand, reaching in his pocket with his other hand for the small, velvet box.

"With that being said, will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked at him with her brown eyes colliding with his blue, and a tear dropped. She smiled at him with her lipstick and blinked her eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you, Chad Dylan Cooper," she said, being swiped into his arms, crying tears of joy.

"My life with you will be absolutely beautiful."

"It will be," she said, grinning at him. "I love you."

**Awwww... I seriously thank all the people that review and continue to review. It really makes me day. I'll hopefully update within a week at the least.I hope you guys like the chapter... and like the surprises coming soon. (Even though they're so obvious... (;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm a terrible person, but I've been going through a lot lately. oh, and I don't think this story is gonna run for more than ten chapters. But we'll see.**

"Cake?"

"Check."

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Invitations?"

"Check."

"Kiss?"

"What?"

He swooped over to press his lips, gently, on her's. She smiled through the kiss, and when she pulled back, she was grinning.

With the wedding just a month away, the house would be busy, bustling.

They'd decided to have the wedding in an actual church, instead of a beach, or somewhere like that. They wanted to be traditional. Even though have of the duties listed on their clipboard where done over five months ago, they still needed to check.

The dress would be from Sonny's mother. This was a dress that was passed down from generation to generation. It reminded her of how much she missed Wisconsin.

The cake would have a little bride and groom at the top like those typical cakes on the movies and T.V. shows, but they would be sculpted to look like Chad and Sonny.

"I cannot believe it," Sonny said, crashing onto the couch after a long day's work, "that the wedding is just a month away. And that all of _MacKenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ is coming."

"I know; it's really surreal," Chad said, joining her. "And, yeah. I kinda miss my friends. Even though a whole lot of them are jerks."

Sonny giggled at him. "You sure love your friends, don't you sweetie?"

"Oh yes," he said, "but I love kissing you more."

Inches apart, the doorbell rang. Chad let go of his hands wrapped around Sonny's and get to the door.

"Hi sweetie," he said, crouching down to his daughter's level.

"DADDY!" she exclaimed, running him to him, tiara and tutu.

He warmly smiled at his five year old daughter and picked her up into his arms, spinning her in the air.

"Hehe, I'm a spinning ballerina!" she exclaimed. Sonny smiled at the two of them, greeting Chad's siblings.

"Hey Sonny! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you guys? Thanks for taking Celsey out for a little. We just needed a little quiet time to sort everything out."

"It's alright, Son, anything to do to help." Sonny smiled at her almost in-laws.

**The Big Day**

Sonny took a glance at herself in the mirror; her mother standing there.

"You look absolutely beautiful," she said, trying to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes. Sonny turned to her mother, her eyes almost crying as well, with a smile, showing she was trying to not cry.

She hugged Mrs. Munroe, and after letting go, her mother spoke.

"I have a surprise for you," she said, opening the door.

"What?"

A man, dapper in a black tuxedo, came stepping in with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Daddy?!" Sonny exclaimed, ecstatic to see her father; whom she hadn't seen in years, at her wedding. She ran into his open arms like she was a little girl again.

"Your mother told me a while ago, and I planned a little trip about five months ago," he said, stilling holding his daughter in his arms. He felt the tears go through his tuxedo.

"I'm so happy you came..."

He glanced at his daughter, "Me too. Now, let's get ready, shall we? You've got a man out there waiting for you and a little girl awaiting you, too."

Sonny smiled, and looped her arm through her father's. "Let's go," she said.

The organist noticed the queue from Sonny's father and started to pound on the organ's keys, playing 'Here Comes the Bride.' Sonny and her father strolled down the aisle, gazing at all the people in the pews; Chad awaiting her at the altar with the lovely priest. He watched as the brunette, who would be his future wife, came towards him, linked in her father's arms.

They reached the aisle. He looked at her, lovingly, then at her father. Sonny's father flashed a smile at him, with a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Who gives this young lady away?" he asked, his glasses tipping off his nose.

"Her mother and I do," Sonny's father replied, letting go of her hand. He looked Chad in the eyes and whispered, "Take good care of my little girl." Chad smiled at him, nodding his head in agreement, responding with, "I promise I will, Mr. Munroe."

"In just a few minutes you'll start calling me 'dad'," he replied, a smile curving into his lips, his eyes watery. He went to the pew with his ex-wife, and watched the rest if the wedding.

"Today, we join in the glorious event of matrimony between two who will become one. But before we begin, are there any objections on why these two should not wed?"

Not a single thought of doubt was raised in the people's minds, so the priest continued.

* * *

When it'd come time for the vows, he had requested for the rings. He'd blessed them with the Holy Water, saying a few prayers, and then looking upon his Wedding Book.

"Sonny... take the ring, and place it on Chad's left ring finger. Repeat after me: 'I, Alison Sonny Munroe...'"

"I, Alison Sonny Munroe..."

"...take you, Chad Dylan Cooper..."

"...take you Chad Dylan Cooper."

"...for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"...for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Sonny slowly slipped the ring onto his finger as he looked into her eyes; the ocean blue eyes gleaming. He smiling priest turned to Chad.

"Chad, slip this ring onto Sonny's left ring finger, repeating after me: 'I, Chad Dylan Cooper...'"

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"-Take you, Alison Sonny Munroe."

"Take you, Alison Sonny Munroe."

"For my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"...for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He slipped the ring onto Sonny's finger, tears forming, and, eventually falling. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands, looking into her dark brown eyes that also had water coming from them.

"Let us close this happy event! I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad, you may now kiss your bride." He closed his book. Chad took Sonny into his arms and kissed her, feeling her smile through his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're home!" Chad exclaimed; both him and Sonny standing in the front door with their suitcases. They could both hear the clicking of the paparazzi's cameras, not caring one bit. All they wanted was to see _their _daughter. Sonny had become overly ecstatic with the news that they would be telling Celsey.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed running in her little tutu to jump into his arms. He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. He put her down.

Sonny knelt down to her level, giving her a smile.

"Celsey, we've got some news for you," Sonny said, smiling a little. Chad's siblings had come from the corridors as they heard their brother and new sister-in-law come in.

"Hey!" Anthony exclaimed, seeing his brother and sister-in-law. "How was it?"

Sonny and Chad had taken two months to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, to take a break from the paparazzi and to just be together. They'd come back a little tanner.

"It was great," Chad replied, smiling.

"News! News!" Celsey exclaimed, jumping up and down. They all laughed at her cuteness, then stopped.

"Celsey… you can no longer call me 'Ms. Munroe.'"

"What else am I gonna call you?!" she exclaimed getting a little upset.

"Mommy."

Celsey smiled a little, and hugged Sonny's legs. Sonny scooped her up into her arms, and smiled. "I'm adopting you. That means, I'm making you my daughter. That makes me your mommy."

"I like dat," Celsey said, kissing Sonny's cheek, ever so cutely. Sonny smiled and glanced at Chad who was also smiling.

"There's also something else, sweetie," Chad said. "Can you call Char, Tony?" Tony agreed and called out to her.

"What is it?" she asked bitterly, but then saw her brother and new sister-in-law, and smiled. "You guys are back!" she hugged them, "I'm sorry, it's just he's been driving me up the wall." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Chad said, "uh, Sonny, you finish it off."

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Chad and I are pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" his sister exclaimed, hugging them both.

"Congratulations," Tony said, shaking his brother's hand and hugging Sonny. Celsey stood there, not understanding it. After all, she was five.

They all laughed at her, thinking how cute she was.

Chad picked her up into his arms. "That means that mommy and I are having a baby. Which means you're gonna be a big sister!"

"Swister! A baby! I like babies, Daddy. They're cute."

"Yeah, you're gonna have one living with you in about seven months!" he exclaimed, his daughter wiggling in his arms, shouting 'yay!'

Over the following weeks, Sonny had adopted Celsey, the baby developed even more, and Chad had landed the lead role in a new Hollywood movie.

It was two months since the big news, and Sonny's tummy had grown larger.

She was sitting in the den of her new home, with her mother living with them to help out, along with Chad's sister, since he would be filming on location in a week.

Chad had come home with Celsey from her school since Sonny would be on maternity leave. Chad hadn't had a smile on his face. He let go of his daughter's hand so that she could roam around the playroom and so that he could talk without any little ears hearing. Sonny's mother was in the kitchen finishing some dishes while Sonny and his sister were upstairs, designing the baby room- well, at least the plan for it.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Sonny mother had asked, seeing his long face.

"A lot, Ms. Munroe-"

"I swear, Chad Dylan Cooper, if you call me 'Ms. Munroe,' you I will hate you," she said, joking with him. "You know you can call me mom. We're past that awkward stage where Sonny told me those things about you- but that was back then, and you've changed."

Chad smiled at the thought of his mother-in-law liking him, and that she wanted him to her 'mom.'

He sighed. "Well… Celsey's birth mom…"

Sonny's mother put down the plate and stopped the sink.

"Her birth mother?" she asked, surprised since she hadn't been mentioned in the past four months.

"Yes… she's my 'love interest' in my new movie. I'm considering resigning from that part."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Since Celsey was born. I'm in now way ready to see her. When my agent told me I'd be playing opposite to her, I nearly choked. I'm not ruining anything with Sonny, Celsey, the new baby- our whole family. Now way no how is that happening," he said, with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Chad-" Ms. Munroe started, but was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Chad looked threw the peep hole for the door, and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

He gasped, shocked at who was standing in front of him. In a tight top and mini skirt, stood the person he didn't want to see for the rest of his life.

"Chadikins!" her shrill voice exclaimed, jumping on him. Mrs. Munroe threw down the dish towel, furiously walked over towards the door.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" she asked, examining the young woman. She was in her late twenties, approximately the same age as Chad and Sonny.

The girl in the doorway looked at Mrs. Munroe. She scoffed. "Um, like, no. Who do you think you are?"

"I live here," she said. The girl rolled her eyes, and then stared at Chad. "She lives here? She looks old enough to be your mother."

"That's because she is. She's my _new_ mother-in-law. Since all your mother cared about was cosmetics."

She looked down at his left hand, practically gasping. She grabbed it, and then flung it back.

"That's not our ring!"

"Yeah, I traded in a those cruddy rings from the twenty-five cent machines for a real ring, for a real woman who cares and loves me."

"Fine, you go live your life with her… where's my daughter?" she asked, stepping into the house.

"Claire," Chad said, looking at his old wife, "she may be _your _birth daughter, but, you left her and me…"

Sonny and Chelsea were laughing as they walked to the first floor of the house; Mrs. Munroe shushed them. They looked at her, and then to Chad where the girl named Claire was standing. Chelsea gasped in shock and surprise, covering his mouth from screaming. She eyed Ms. Munroe.

"Who are _you_?" Claire asked Sonny. Sonny gulped, looking to her mother and sister-in-law for advice. What was she supposed to do? Have Chad and herself practically killed by this woman, or lie about everything?

"I, um, I uh…"

"She's my wife- she cares about me, her family, but most of all, _Celsey_." Claire gasped at what she thought was a terrible remark.

"I cared about Kelly," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Celsey."

"Oh, okay," she said, looking at her fire engine red nails, rolling her eyes. "Anyways," she said, pushing Sonny aside, "we should practice our lines."

"Lines?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah, duh. Actors, who weren't in a comedy sketch show, usually, rehearse."

Sonny looked at the woman, squinting her eyes. "First off, don't touch me. I've got a life inside me. Second, yes, we did rehearse. Why don't you get out of our household before you really start something?"

"I'm not gonna get into anything with you; I might as well just leave. I'll see you at rehearsal, Chad." She blew him a kiss, and slammed the Cooper household door shut.

"I hate her," Chad said, placing his back against the door. Sonny nodded her head. Mrs. Munroe suggested that she and Chad's sister leave to give them privacy. They headed into the playroom with Celsey, who thankfully hadn't seen the monster.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he said, looking down. She grabbed his hands, and placed them on her tummy.

"You did nothing. I don't care what relation she had to you, or, how you feel about her. Just as long as you're doing what you love. I mean, it can't be that bad-"

"She plays my opposite, my lover in the movie- I'm considering dropping out-"

"No, you're not gonna drop out. You're gonna make that movie. I don't care… I know you love me, and that I love you, and, no matter what or who comes in our way, that's how it's always gonna be, love."

He smiled at her, and gave her a tender kiss. He smiled as he pulled away.

The next day, Chad and Sonny were in the back of the Cooper car as his brother drove them, with Sonny's mother, their sister, and little Celsey in the car to the airport so they could say goodbye to him. They'd arrived at the airport as they said goodbye to Chad. He gave Sonny a kiss, and a reassurance that he'd call her every night. She smiled as she gave him a last hug goodbye, whispering, "I love you." He smiled, and said goodbye to his sister and brother. He hugged is siblings goodbye. He next hugged his mother-in-law goodbye. Finally, he crouched down to Celsey's level.

"Be good, sweetie, you hear?" he asked. She nodded, as he embraced him by wrapping her chubby, little arms around his neck.

"I'm gwonna miss you, Daddy," she said, a tear slipping down her rosy, red cheeks. He hugged her, and then lifted her.

"I know, sweetie. But, mommy has a camera built in her computer, so I can see you every night, and say good night to you!" Celsey smiled at the thought of still seeing her daddy even though he'd be miles away. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye, and fled back to Sonny. He waved goodbye to his family as he went through the terminal to go to the location.

**Sorry it's so bad and short. But I had to leave you guys kinda hanging to formulate what will happen on set of his new film. (; I don't own anything, sadly, as much as I love me some Sterling Knight. I only own Claire, since, I don't know too much about Portlyn and a reviewer didn't want Tawni or Portlyn to be the mother. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey there, princess," Chad said as he looked into the camera. He waved at his daughter and wife; Celsey giggled at him.

"Daddy! I miss you!" she exclaimed. Chad smiled on the outside while he was frowning on the inside. He was missing part of his daughter's life by being on location that was thousands of miles away. He'd been on location for almost five months. He noticed just the other day that he lisp was starting to fade away.

"I miss you, too, baby," he said, sincerely. "Are you taking care of mommy and the baby?" he asked. She giggled again and placed her little hand on Sonny's tummy.

"I am, Daddy! It's a real kicker as mommy says." Chad laughed as he eyed Sonny smiling as well.

"Celsey, it's time for bed, sweetie," Sonny said. Celsey whimpered since she could only have a little over an hour to see her father. She almost started to cry until Chad comforted her with the words he said as they'd close each night:

"I'll be right next to you as you wake up, honey." She smiled and wiped the one tear on her cheek and smiled.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you," she said as Sonny lifted her and put her into her bed.

"Sweet dreams, darling," Sonny said as she kissed Celsey's forehead and watched as Celsey's eyes slowly closed.

Sonny crept out of the little girl's room and shut the light and door and headed to Chad and her bedroom. She sat down on the bed.

"How's working with the Wicked Witch?" she asked, adjusting herself so she could be comfortable.

"Oh, it's great, Gretta," he said, winking at her. "You know, the nice witch," he said.

"Great, so I'm a witch?" she asked, pouting.

"No… I didn't mean that, dear. I meant, I prefer you over her anyday. I'm trying to convince my agent to not make me kiss her…"

"Chad… it's no big deal," Sonny said, "I mean…" she said trailing off, hoping he would catch her drift.

"Yeah, I know, but still."

"Still what? Actresses and actors always kiss their costars and they'll be married and have kids."

"I know… but I'm different. I don't wanna do that. I'd feel…icky."

Sonny laughed at her husband, and rolled her eyes. "Dear, I'm fine with it. Just relax."

"Thank you, love," he said, but sighing, "I just don't wanna do it. Can we just change the subject? I don't wanna talk about it… how's the baby?"

"It's good, like Cels said, it's really kicking."

"Haha… I'm assuming that you haven't asked to know the gender?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you to come home. It's only been four months. I mean, you'll be coming home in just a few months. Let it be a surprise for both of us."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She blushed, and smiled. "I love you. I gotta get some rest. Caring the extra weight is breaking my back."

They both laughed.

"Alright, love. Good night."

"Good morning, dear," she said, smiling. She blew a kiss at her husband. He repeated her actions, and logged off. Sonny gingerly closed her laptop and sighed. She looked down at her enlarging tummy as she smiled.

"I don't really know if I like the idea of him kissing her," she said, knowing no one could hear her. Yes, it was true that tons of actresses and actors were married with children and kissed their co-stars. But that fact that she was 'okay' with it was clearly a lie.

She decided not to worry about it and that he was telling her the truth. She got undressed for bed so she could get some rest; carrying a baby for over 12 hours was killer. Before she snuggled under her covers, she checked in on Celsey to make sure she was sleeping. She brought a candle from her room, lit it, and had the flame dance. The dancing flame lightly lighted the room for her since turning on the actually lamp or light would disturb the cute, five-year old. She saw the little girl was cuddling with a stuffed animal, her blankets motioning her breathing. Sonny smiled as she laid her hand on her belly. She decided not to worry about it, and ventured back into her room. She went under her covers, wishing that her husband were lying next to her.

* * *

"The baby looks fine, Mrs. Cooper," the ultra sound technician said, smiling. Sonny was about 37 weeks into the pregnancy and Chad was to be home in just five days. The movie was almost done being filmed and one of the greater news is that they'd hire another sucker, er- person- to kiss Claire instead of Chad; giving relief to both Chad and Sonny.

Chad and Claire had to just hug in the last scene to be filmed, which relieved the both of them again.

"Are you positive you don't want to know the gender?" she inquired. Sonny shook her head.

"Nope. We want it to be a surprise," Sonny said, grinning. The tech smiled back at her, assisting Sonny in wiping the excess goop off and helping her off the table.

"Hope everything goes all right in these last few weeks, Mrs. Copper," the friendly tech aid said sincerely, opening the door for Sonny has she had grabbed something from the front desk.

"Thank you," she said, smiling warmly at the friendly woman. The tech handed her what she'd grabbed from the front desk.

"Enjoy it," she said.

Sonny had closed the door behind her, her mother sitting with Celsey.

"How's everything, Sonny?"

"Good. Look what I have," she said. She handed the picture to her mother and Celsey. The little girl gasped.

"COOL!" she smiled, "A BLOB!" Sonny and her mother had smiled at Celsey's cuteness.

* * *

Chad was now on the plane to his Los Angeles home to see his family after six months. He was excited, but anxious at the same time considering he'd have to take care of another life in addition to Celsey. He was worried, hoping he'd be a better father to the new baby than he'd been with Celsey; he also hoped he'd fix the mistakes he'd made with Celsey. He'd logged onto to Facebook his laptop. He'd been bored out of his mind, and since the plane wouldn't be landing for a good few hours, he just wanted to see what was going on.

He'd scrolled down on his news feed, examining the junk about FarmVille and his 'friends' talking to their friends on their walls… various posts from applications.

But then he hit it:

**Tony Cooper:** At the hospital with **Sonny Munroe-Cooper** and the gang. **Chelsea Cooper** is watching Celsey… hoping everything's all right.

Chad gasped, making the man next to him, who was dozing off, glance at him. He quickly apologized as the man turned back to sleep. Chad had clicked on his **Chat (120) **and frantically searched for the name. Why on earth his brother would bring his laptop to the hospital remained unknown to him, but that didn't matter.

He finally found his brother, and clicked on his name. Because of his fright, he'd typed a little too fast, making Tony think it was spam.

Chad  
whatdoyouasdm,safnmag?!

Tony  
English, please.

Chad  
Sorry. It's not everyday I go on a plane and decide to go on Facebook and see your brother post that your wife is in the hospital. What's going on?

Tony  
She had said that her lower abdomen had hurt and that 'pee' had ran down her legs… so her mom and I took her to the hospital because her mom thinks she's in labor.

Chad  
But… it's early…

Tony  
Chad, some pregnancies are premature… actually a lot of them are. But at least it's not two months premie…

Chad  
Oh… that's true. A woman should only be pregnant, for 40 weeks, huh?

Tony  
Yeah, but don't worry. This is Sonny's first time, so if you don't land for another few hours, I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference, except you wouldn't see her screaming in pain with labor. ):

Chad  
That's real comforting… thanks bro. I should be there in three hours… ugh. Please, do me a favor. If…

Tony  
It's fine, Chad. Who do you think was the man that went to the birthing classes with her?

Chad  
Oh… that's true. Thank you for that, too.

Tony:  
It's no problem. :)

Chad:  
Ugh…

Tony:  
It'll be fine… I promise. Just take it easy, alright?

Chad  
Yeah, I'll try.

Tony:  
Good, I gotta go. I got yelled at.

Chad  
For…?

Tony:  
Oh, for having my laptop in the delivery room.

Chad  
…

Tony  
Don't judge me.

Chad  
Whatever… I think the assistant is saying something.

Chad listened as the announcement was made.

"We should be arriving in Los Angeles in a little under an hour and a half. Thank you for your patience and we hope you enjoy the rest of the flight."

Chad  
Under an hour and a half!!!

Tony  
Great, bro. Gotta go. I'll text you.

Tony Cooper has signed off at 12:03 A.M.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. He knew there was always a good reason why he had a brother…

**Yeah… sorry it skips around. Yes, it may sound like it's ending in a chapter, but it's not. There's more drama to unfold. (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I realize that it's been since the beginning of April since this was updated. The thing is, this chapter was written on my laptop that my family friends gave to me, and it was running a little slow. No, after not using it for a month, it works pretty fast... so that's the excuse. Sorry guys. \:**

"I… have to… wait for… Chad," Sonny said, struggling. She was sweating and unhappy. Her back was in pain, and her face was a tomato red.

Oh, the joys of labor.

"I know, sweetie… but if it happens, then the baby happens," her mother said, reassuringly. She had wiped her daughter's forehead with a paper towel. She got a mini fan and blew it on her forehead, making her daughter feel some comfort.

The doctor laid the covers back down and looked at Sonny. She's at five centimeters. She should be at ten when she's ready… and for Sonny…" he was examining his clipboard with Sonny's information, "that should be a good… five plus hours."

Sonny hit her head on the pillow in exhaustion. It was now almost two in the morning and she was exhausted. She'd been there since ten at night.

"Where's Chad?" she asked, almost crying.

"Son… he's almost here…" Tony said, feeling bad. He didn't want anyone to be in pain or upset, especially his family.

"Sonny?" a voice called. Sonny tiredly angled her head, her eyes meeting her husband. She gasped happily and smiled. He rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her.

"I missed you, love," he said, cupping her face with his one hand. She smiled at him, and grabbed onto his hand.

"I missed you, too… it's about time you got here," she said.

"I know…" he was chuckling a little, knowing she was joking, even if only part of her was joking. "But I made it… and as I can see, the baby isn't here yet. I'll be here with you… even if it means me not sleeping, or you squeezing my hand so much that it turns purple."

Sonny smiled at him. She was about to say something when she let go of his hand.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, jumping in the gurney. Another contraction hit here, and she hated it.

"Do you want my hand still?" he asked.

It'd been another few hours. Sonny was now at nine centimeters, and she was more exhausted than ever before. Thankfully, the shot numbed the pain, but she was tired. She hadn't been awake doing anything meaningful for such a long time until now.

"It'll all be worth it, Son," Chad said, now dressed in a hospital gown and mask so he could help deliver.

"I know." She breathed, gripping onto his hand. Her brunette locks were dampened by the sweat from the pain and work she was enduring.

"Alright, Mrs. Cooper. Let's check you out," the doctor said, looking. He smiled. "Great news. We just need a few big pushes, and your new baby will be out."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. The nurse and the delivery aid were by her, telling her encouraging words.

"One big push to start off, sweetie," one said, dressed in a purple scrub top. Sonny did as she was told, and breathed.

"Give us another one."

Sonny did that as well, continuing to do what she was told.

"I see a head!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Just a couple more pushes, sweetie," a nurse said, smiling. Sonny did it, and, again followed as she was told until she stopped. She took a breath, and a cry stopped her.

Chad and Sonny glanced at each other. The aid and nurse had taken the newborn baby to clean it off, and wrap it. They brought back a little bundle, which was light skinned.

Sonny felt total relief when a seven pound weight was practically taken away from her in the best form possible: a new baby. She cradled the baby in her arms. She touched its nose, and said, "This is your daddy, and I'm your mommy."

"You did great, Sonny," Chad said, kissing her on the cheek gingerly. Sonny's mother smiled at them, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She left the room, saying that, 'she would come back when it was her turn.' Chad's brother did the same. Chad and Sonny smiled.

"It's a boy," the doctor said.

"A boy," they both said, thrilled. A boy. Oh, boy.

Chad got in next to Sonny and held her and his new son his arms. He kissed the both of them thrilled that he and his daughter and wife, plus their new son were starting this new life.

"What should we name him?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know. No offence, but junior doesn't fit my little boy."

"It's alright, love." She smiled.

"Hm… a name."

"Hey, guys… there's a little visitor for you," Tony whispered. With him, hand in hand, came little Celsey who yawned; she was still in her little pajamas. She looked at her father and step-mother.

She ran over to them but Chad kindly shushed her, and she obeyed. He grabbed her and lifted her into his lap, kissing her on her forehead. She silently giggled, remembering she had to be quiet. She looked at the human in her step-mother's arms.

"That's a cute baby," she said.

The couple laughed.

"Do you like him, sweetie?" Sonny asked, concerned.

"Hm…yeah. He's cute."

The couple laughed again at the adorable five years old, and told her who the 'cute baby' was.

"Cels… this is your little brother. Say hi." Chad said smiled at his daughter as she grabbed his tiny hand.

"He's real cute. Can I have him?"

They chuckled. "Yes, sweetie," Chad said. He knew what Sonny was thinking, and went for the question.

"Celsey, sweetie… would you like to name your little brother?" he asked.

"YEAH!" she exclaimed, but was reminded to be silent or else the baby would cry.

"Sowry," she said. Chad smiled at the fact that she still had a tiny lisp left. She thought for a while, placing her finger on her chin; she was in a thinking position.

"I wike the name… Alex…" she said. "Uh… what's the full name for Alex, Daddy?" she asked.

"Alexander?"

"Yesh! I wike that."

"Okay, sweetie. Do you want him to have a middle name?" Sonny asked making sure her new son wasn't awoken.

"Yah. I think he should either have daddy or Uncle Tony's name."

Sonny said, "Alexander Chad or Alexander Anthony?"

Chad put his input in," I like Alexander Anthony." She smiled at him. Their new son, Alexander Anthony, or, Aweks, as Celsey would call him was brought into the world.

**Awh, a baby. :D I can imagine him being a cute baby and a gorgeous teenager, haha. Considering Sonny's pretty and Chad is hot. P: Or Demi and Sterling haha. I think it's coming to a close soon, but one little major event's gonna occur. (;**


End file.
